The fall of the angel
by Dark-angel-black
Summary: que pasaria si cuando harry llega privet drive, recien terminado su quinto curso en hogwarts, hay una chica ke esta viviendo en casa de sus tios, y ella se interesa demasiado por su pasado, komo reaccionara harry?


Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste la historia, y maden muchos reviews, que nada les cuesta;)  
  
The fall of the angel  
  
-Pero, yo porque, yo no puedo ir allí y cuidar de alguien, ni siquiera me se cuidar yo sola aquí en donde se supone que no hay tantos peligros- dijo una chica castaña, de ojos de un azul cristalino, como si estuviera a punto de llorar -Sabes muy bien porque tienes que ir, es el castigo que recibiras por no haber obedecido- dijo un joven de largos pelos negros- aunque creo que tendrás que ir y descubrir la misión por ti misma- dijo el joven, mientras otra voz entraba en la conversación: -esa mision, como dijo Ashaliel, la tendras que descubrir por ti misma, y actuar en el momento necesario, sin importar las consecuencias que eso podria traer- dijo la voz, y agrego antes de que pudiera responder algo la chica- ahora mismo te mandaremos, tu nombre sera Danna Sophia, tienes la misma edad que tienes ahorita, 15 años, seras elegida para ir al colegio al que asistiras, es de magia y hechiceria, ellos van a decidir que hacer contigo, estando en el colegio tendras que guiarte por tu corazón, para saber a quien tienes que cuidar, bien ahora, si nos disculpas tienes que irte ya- dijo la voz, y un rayo de luz blanca cegó a la chica, cuando abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra parte, realmente si había caido en la tierra, estaba de nuevo ahí, sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenia que hacer, se levanto y se dio cuenta que era como si alrededor de ella pasará todo, pero ella no contaba, preguntandose que día y en que año estaria, recogio una mochila, que al parecer era de ella, fue a preguntar a una señora que tenia aspecto de caballo, encuanto le iba a preguntar algo, la señora abrio la boca: -eres Danna Sophia verdad?- pregunto la señora, mientras veia a los alrededores, como para vigilar que nadie notara su conversación -si, bueno eso creo- dijo algo dudosa la chica-por que?- pregunto -es que según lo que se tendras que irte a vivir a mi casa por un tiempo, eso me dijo Dumbledore- dijo la señora mientras seguia revisando si alguien oia su conversación y continuo- y espero que no vayas a hacer nada anormal mientras estes en MI casa, le dije a todos, que eras la hija de una amiga de la infancia, y ella había tenido un accidente en el que había muerto, y por el momento yo me iba a hacer cargo de ti- dijo mientras Danna la interrumpia para decir: -y el señor dursley, ¿Acepto eso?, no creo que se lo haya tomado muy bien- le dijo, ya que en uno de sus tantos trabajos le había tocado ir a vigilar a ellos, y tratado de que aceptaran un poco más a otras cosas que no necesariamente tuvieran que ver con el mundo muggle, cosa que no había logrado, al haber sido su primera mision cuando apenas tenia 12 años. -de hecho si acepto, dice que cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver tanto con ma..-y se detuvo, volviendo a mirar a todos lados-buenos tu sabes a que me refiero, que es mejor. -si, bueno al menos eso creo- dijo Danna, mas para si misma que para la señora dursley, así que sin mas, se dirigieron al carro, en el que el señor dursley la esperaba junto a su esposo. -tu debes ser danna no es así?- dijo el señor dursley en una especie de gruñido -ehh si- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, sentía que aun así, no era muy bien aceptada por aquel señor dursley -querido, ahora tenemos que ir por potter-dijo Petunia mientras abria la puerta trasera del lado izquierdo para que Danna subiera, al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que su queridisimo hijo ocupaba un gran espacio de la parte trasera de aquel auto -vamos sube, ahora tenemos que ir por el "rarito" de harry- dijo un chico que parecia que su mas grande sueño fuera ser el doble de un cerdo gigante -bueno ahí voy- dijo y se sento en el otro extremo tratando de acercarse lo menos posible al chico ese, mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa algo boba y patetica-todo por tu culpa- dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba al cielo -mi nombre es Dudley dursley, y el tuyo es?- decía el chico mientras le extendia la mano para saludarla -Danna Sophia...Black- mientras veia como el chico torcia la boca al oir akel apellido -eres algo de un profugo que hace mucho se había escapado de una prision- dijo hasta temiendo la respuesta dudley -siiii, en realidad el es...- empezó a decir Danna, pero fue interrumpida por la intervención de Petunia en aquella conversación: -en realidad Danna es una gran bromista, y al saber lo que había pasado con akel asesino, le gusta decir eso, pero no es nada de el - a de todos modos yo no tendria nada de miedo- dijo dudley haciendose el valiente -bien, ya llegamos, habra que bajarnos para ir por el insoportable de potter- dijo el señor dursley -me puedo bajar yo también?- pregunto Danna -claro, aunque no creo que vaya a ser algo muy agradable- dijo el señor dursley, mientras todos empezaban a bajarse del auto, danna tenia mucha curiosisdad, por saber quien era aquel chico Potter, creia que tal vez el fuera algun conocido de a quien ella debia proteger, con esas ideas, iba cuando llegaron adentro de la estacion, estaban justo entre los andenes 9 y 10, esperaban, al parecer, por uno de aquellos andenes llegaria potter, cuando de repente salido de la nada, empezaron a pasar personas, parecian estudiantes, vio que incluso uno llevaba una varita "acaso serán magos, wow, espero que si, al fin conocere a magos de carne y hueso" -oh, oh, yo no quiero que ellos vengan, no vendran, verdad mamá?- preguntaba Dudley con un temblor muy evidente en su voz -espero que no- dijo no muy segura la señora Dursley, mientras un extraño grupo de personas se acercaban. Mientras tanto, el grupo se acercaba y un señor, algo calvo, que sin duda había sido pelirrojo y dijo amablemente: - Buena tardes – dijo el señor alegremente a tío Vernon al acercarse a él.- Puede que me recuerde, soy Arthur Weasley. El señor Dursley empezó a ponerse de un color morado oscuro y miró fijamente al señor Weasley, pero prefirió no decir nada, en parte porque el grupo los superaba en número dos a uno. Petunia parecía estar asustada y avergonzada; no paraba de mirar alrededor, como si le aterrorizara que alguien que conociera la viera en tal compañía. Mientras tanto, Dudley se esforzaba por parecer pequeño e insignificante, Danna trataba de no reirse, aunque la situación le parecia algo divertida, pero no creyo muy conveniente empezar a reirse. Estaba uno de ellos con una apariencia algo siniestra para cualquiera, pero para Danna aquello era algo comico, después de todo, sus amigos(también eran unos angeles, como ella)y su padrino le habian contado quien era él, el era un miembro de la orden del fénix que se llamaba Alastor Moody, estaba una muchacha, con pelo color rosa chicle, que brillaba a la luz del sol, que se filtraba por el techo de la estacion, llevaba unos vaqueros, llenos de remiendos y una camiseta morado brillante, junto a ella estaba un señor se le hacia tan conocido, estaba segura de que alguna vez en su corta vida lo había visto, tenia una cara pálida, pelo grisáceo y un largo abrigo, cubriendo unos pantalones y un jersey en estado lamentable. Al frente del grupo estaba el tal señor weasley, con una señora, que parecia ser su esposa, llevaban unas ropas, que podrian pasar por personas totalmente muggles, y unos gemelos pelirrojos, iban vestidos con unas chaquetas, que Danna solo pudo clasificar como algo un poco raro. -nosotros quisieramos intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ustedes, sobre Harry- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo -Si-gruño Moody-es sobre la manera en que ustedes lo tratan en su casa. El señor Vernon parecia indignado, al parecer creía que estaba tratando con un borracho, y se dirigio a Moody -No sabia que lo que ocurra en mi casa sea de su incumbencia -con lo que usted no sabe rellenaríamos unos cuantos libros- dijo Moody mientras miraba de reojo a Danna, ella solo le sonrio, estaba segura de que el ya sabia quien era en realidad ella. -Eso no importa- dijo la muchacha del pelo rosa, mientras petunia cerraba los ojos en vez de mirarla- lo importante es que si averigüamos que han tratado mal a Harry -Y no duden que nos enteraremos si eso ocurre- dijo Lupin alegremente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Danna -si-dijo el señor Weasley- incluso si ustedes no dejan que Harry utilice el felífono... -telefono- susurro una chica de pelo enmarañado - Sí, si tenemos alguna señal de que Potter está siendo maltratado en algún sentido, nosotros responderemos por él – dijo Moody. -Me esta amenazando señor?- dijo Vernon en voz muy alta, mientras daba el aspecto de que se estaba hinchando -claro que lo hago- dijo Moody muy complacido -Y acaso cree que yo soy un hombre facil de intimidar- grito Vernon -Bueno...-dijo Moody mientrasse retiraba su gorro de la cara hasta que un ojo de color azul electrico quedo al descubierto.Vernon retrocedio horrorizado -Pues debo decir que si lo parece- le dio la espalda a Vernon y se dirigio a Harry- bueno Potter, avisanos si nos necesitas. Si no oimos de ti en mas de tres días consecutivos, enviaremosa alguien para que eche un vistazo... Petunia dio un gemido -Adios entonces, Potter-dijo Moody apoyando una mano callosa en el hombro de Harry por un momento -voy a los servicios, enseguida regreso directo al auto-dijo en un susurro Danna a Petunia, y esta solo asintió, Danna salio corriendo hacia los servicios, realmente no creía poder aguantar la risa un segundo mas, en cuanto llegó solto una carcajada, el ver como Vernon retrocedia cuando lo amenazaron, aquello realmente era mejor a que Dudley kisiera seguir interesado en ella. Espero a estar segura de que los dursley y harry ya hubieran salido de la estacion, y se salio de los servicios, caminando, aunque con una gran sonrisa aun en su cara, aquello había sido un momento realmente para recordar, cuando de pronto alguien la detuvo por un hombro, volteo para ver kien era -así que ya estas de vuelta Danna, espero que no te lleguen a reconocer, aunque sigues estando igual a antes de morirte, aunque mas grande claro esta- dijo Moody mientras le sonreia -pues claro, no iba a regresar con el cuerpo de una niña de cinco años- dijo mientrasle sonreia de vuelta a Moody -si no quieres que los muggles te dejen, mejor ve al auto de una vez- dijo señalando a los dursley y a harry -claro ojoloco, espero que nos volvamos a ver, realmente tengo muchas cosas sobre la muerte y sobre nosotros los angeles que la ultima vez olvide contarte- le dijo mientras fingia tener algo de terror hacia él, ya que había visto que el extraño grupo que habian ido a charlar tan "animadamente" con los dursley ahora la miraban de un modo demasiado extraño -bien, ahora si ya vete- dijo ojoloco mientras le daba un pequeño empujon para que se apurara, Danna salio corriendo y al ver que aquel grupo, que aun la observaba no pensaban quitarse de ese lugar, tuvo que pasar por en medio, chocando accidentalmente, con Tonos, y mientras ella se alejaba -lo siento....- dijo de un grito, aunque el grupo solo lo escucho como casi un susurro, llego al auto de los dursley, ya todos estaban esperandola, se subio y con otro ligero "lo siento" el auto emprendio la marcha con destino a privet drive mientras en la estacion el grupo aun se preguntaba: ¿Quién sera la chica?, ¿Por qué Moody la detuvo unos instantes? 


End file.
